Birthday
by aoiyuki-bluesnow
Summary: Gimana rasanya emailan dengan seorang Kise Ryouta? Tidak bisa membayangkan? Sama. Apalagi Orihara Aoi tidak tahu kalau itu email Kise. For Late Kise's Birthday fic ada kemungkinan summary dan isi berbeda jauh


TRULULULULUT… TRULULULULUT… TRULULULULU…

PIP

"Moshi-mo"

"Aoi, denger deh! Job berikutnya aku bakal pasangan sama KISE RYOUTA! Can you imagine that? Next job will be awesome!"

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Birthday © Aoiyuki**

**18th June, it's Kise Ryouta**

**Pairing : KisexOC**

**Rate : T**

**Note : I made this fic for Kise's birthday—even its suppose to be in 18th June. So, if there any typo, OOC from Kise, the language, and any other complicated in this fic, please let me say it first, Gomenasai. Ah, and if this fic feels so boring, flat story, and etc. well, that's must be because my limited imagination and writing skill.**

**The last one, hope you enjoy it. HAPPY READING ALL**

* * *

Dalam sebuah ruang gelap, terlihat seorang gadis berpiama sedang memasang wajah kosong, atau kalau mau lebih frontal wajahnya saat ini terlihat sangat bodoh. Sebuah kacamata bertengger di hidungnya dalam keadaan miring. Surai biru mudanya terlihat acak-acakan. Dan jangan lupa sebuah ponsel sedang menempel di telinga kirinya. Matanya bergerak untuk melirik jam weker yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ne, kau meneleponku tengah malam hanya untuk bilang itu? Kau gila!", kata gadis pelan tanpa tenaga pada siapapun lawan bicaranya di telepon.

Segera diputuskannya sambungan. _Sahabat sih sahabat, tapi kan. Uh, aku tak peduli lagi._ Tangan kanannya meletakan kacamata yang dipakainya ke sembarang tempat. Lalu kembali kedalam tidur lelap. Itu kalau bisa.

* * *

**2014/06/16 07:00**

**From : luvkise**

**Subject : ohayo**

**Aoicchi ohayo.**

**Dua hari menuju 'the date'. Aku sungguh tak sabar.**

**Ah, bagaimana kabarmu?**

* * *

Birthday © bluesnow

* * *

**2014/06/16 07:01**

**From : aorihara**

**Subject : ohayo**

**Ohayo Luv. Eto, kau yakin tak mau memberitahu nama aslimu? Padahal aku sudah memberitahumu. Dasar curang.**

**Ah, tapi jangan marah karena itu ya. Aku hanya bercanda kok hehehe.**

**The date? Hm, ini tentang apa ya?**

**Ah, kalau kabarku baik kok. Semoga kau juga ya.**

* * *

"Kenapa kau tutup teleponku semalam?"

Hal pertama yang terjadi begitu kuinjakan kaki di sekolah adalah pertanyaan dari Sakura. Bahkan dia sudah menghadangku di depan gerbang sekolah. Sungguh, bukan ini yang kuharapkan terjadi dari pagi hari di sekolah. Bukannya aku mengharapkan sesuatu juga sih. Hah, merepotkan saja. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah masam dari gadis bersurai keemasan dihadapanku ini, kembali kulangkahkan kaki memasuki lebih dalam arena sekolah.

"Aku meneleponmu lagi lebih dari jutaan kali semalam. Kenapa tak diangkat?", tak mau menyerah. Sakura tetap mengoceh meski sudah kuabaikan.

"Thanks, berkatmu aku tak bisa tidur lagi sampai pagi.", ya, berkat Sakura yang tidak hanya menelepon ponselku tapi juga telepon rumah membuat kamarku digedor nee-san hingga rasanya bisa jebol saat itu juga.

"Mou, tapi kan aku mau curhat, Aoi. Ini Kise Ryouta loh. KISE RYOUTA.", Sakura masih saja mengocehkan hal itu. Bahkan saat sudah sampai di tempat duduk. Sialnya dia duduk di depanku. Pupus sudah harapan untuk tidur di kelas.

"Kalau begitu, selamat menghadapi 'itu' deh.", kataku sambil menunjuk kerumunan dari gadis-gadis yang berpusat pada makhluk yang sejak tadi dibicarakan Sakura.

"Ga-ganbaru.", ucap Sakura dengan tatapan berapi-api seakan akan memasuki medan pertempuran. Yah, kalau mau menghadapi fans Kise Ryouta sepertinya memang bisa dibilang memasuki medan pertempuran, secara harfiah.

Entah ini bisa disebut keberuntungan atau kesialan, tapi faktanya seorang Kise Ryouta merupakan teman sekelas kami. Perlu kutambahkan juga, tempat duduknya ada di depan Sakura. Kurang beruntung apa lagi coba? Setidaknya bagi Sakura itu keberuntungan besar.

"Mou, Aoi hidoi yo. Aku kan-"

Ding Deng Ding Dong

Bel tanda masuk menyelamatkanku dari rentetan curhatan Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur pada Taki-sensei, guru satra jepang yang satu ini memang SANGAT tepat waktu. Lihat saja, begitu bel berhenti berbunyi, guru itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Dengan enggan Sakura memalingkan tubuhnya ke depan kelas. Lirikan terakhirnya mengisyaratkan aku tak akan lepas saat istirahat nanti.

Yah kita lihat saja nanti.

* * *

**2014/06/16 12:02**

**From : luvkise**

**Subject : di mana?**

**Hei, Aoicchi kita main tebak-tebakan yuk.**

**Sekarang aku ada di mana hayo?**

**Kalau Aoicchi pasti sedang di kantin kan. Tebakanku benar kan?**

* * *

Birthday © bluesnow

* * *

**2014/06/16 12:03**

**From : aorihara**

**Subject : di mana**

**Aku tak tertarik. Tapi asal kau tahu saja Luv. Jawabanmu salah.**

**Aku sedang ada di perpustakaan, jadi tolong jangan mail dulu lagi. Aku bisa diusir.**

* * *

"Mou, kemana perginya Aoi? Dasar, meleng sedikit sudah ngilang saja anak itu.", kira-kira itulah yang akan dikatakan oleh Sakura.

Aku cuma bisa menebak-nebak apa yang dikatakannya, karena saat ini aku sedang mengin—sebut saja memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang kalang kabut mencariku di lapangan baseball. Kaya aku bakal ada di sana saja. Sebaliknya, saat ini aku ada di daerah paling sunyi di sekolah. Yang terdengar di sini hanyalah suara halus dari halaman yang dibuka. Hm, perpus memang tempat tepat untuk sembunyi, apalagi dari Sakura.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatku larut dalam bacaan. Conan Doyle memang tak pernah gagal membuatku mengerutkan kening. Yah, aku memang maniak genre misteri tapi tetap saja kemampuan analisisku tak pernah berkembang. Uh, salahkan otak yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai materi sekolah ini.

Samar-samar terdengar kursi digeser, dan bisa kurasakan kehadiran orang lain di sebelahku. Kalau hanya seperti ini sih aku juga paham. Ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku. Yah, perpus kan memang untuk umum jadi orang mau duduk di mana juga terserah mereka. Tapi, entah kenapa perasaan seperti beribu mata tertuju padaku sejak tadi mengusik rasa ingin tahuku. Ragu-ragu, kulirik kursi sebelah hanya untuk memastikan kalau tidak sedang diperhatikan. Dan aku menyesal melakukannya.

Kenapa kau duduk di sebelahku? Bahkan, kenapa kau ada di perpustakaan? Kise!

Tentu saja perasaan ditatap ribuan mata itu nyata. Perpustakaan yang sunyi sudah berubah menjadi daerah penstalkeran. Beberapa siswi bersembunyi di belakang rak hanya untuk mengambil foto seorang Kise.

Aku melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Tepatnya ke arah Mako-sensei, penjaga perpustakaan paling ditakuti di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dan alasan fans Kise berubah menjadi stalker. Pasti mereka tak berani menghadapi oni-sensei—julukan dari anak-anak khusus untuk Mako-sensei—yang menurut gosip tak pandang dulu model atau bukan. Mana mau mereka terpisah dari Kise meski hanya sedetik kan?

Dengan sedikit kecewa kukemasi buku dan pergi bersiap meninggalkan perpus.

"Loh sudahan ssu? Apa kau pergi karena aku?", suara Kise terdengar dari sampingku. Uh, apa dia bicara padaku?

"Ehm, kau sedang bicara padaku?", dengan ragu-ragu kutanyakan hal. Yah, meski status kami adalah teman sekelas—lebih spesifik lagi tempat duduk kami yang hanya dipisahkan olah Sakura—tapi untuk sekedar mengatakan ohayo saja tak pernah, apalagi ngobrol. Dan tiba-tiba dia seolah bicara padaku, nggak masuk akal kan.

"Tentu saja ssu. Memangnya ada yang lain di sini ya? Kau aneh ssu.", ujar Kise dengan senyum lebar dan ekspresinya terlihat geli. Bunyi suther dan cahaya blits segera berhujanan. Apa mereka sudah tak peduli akan ketahuan ya?

Tuh kan, Mako-sensei sudah mulai berjalan ke arah sini. Samar-samar kudengar derap kaki dan gerutuan. Sepertinya anak-anak itu segera meninggalkan perpus sebelum tertangkap Mako-sensei.

Aku melirik ke arah Kise, sepertinya anak ini sama sekali tak terpengaruh pada kedatangan Mako-sensei. Apa dia menunggu jawabanku ya, "Ehm, bukan begitu. Kebetulan saja aku sudah selesai, dan aku lapar."

"Oh begitu.", aku sudah akan pergi saat dia menambahkan, "Kalau begitu tunggu aku ssu. Aku juga lapar dikejar-kejar mereka sejak pagi ssu."

Aku melotot melihat Kise sudah membereskan buku bacaannya. Dan lebih melotot lagi saat dia bicara, "Ayo", padaku dengan tersenyum. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"Kenapa diam saja, bukankah kau lapar? Ayo."

Tu-tunggu dulu. Tangan, ta-tangannya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus ditarik tangannya Kise? Waaaaaaa.

* * *

**2014/06/16 12:03**

**From : luvkise**

**Subject : rojer**

**Baiklah. Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Birthday © bluesnow

* * *

**2014/06/16 12:04**

**From : aorihara**

**Subject :**

**Terima kasih.**

* * *

"Kau yakin hanya makan satu sandwich dan fruit milk saja?", tanya Kise begitu melihat apa yang kubeli.

"Ya kurasa. Yang pasti aku tak mungkin makan sebanyak dirimu.", kau juga akan setuju denganku begitu melihat apa yang dibelinya. 2 roti kare dan sebuah roti melon ditambah sebotol ocha. Masih ada 2 bungkus potatochip dan sekotak susu vanilla yang disebutnya camilan.

"Ini belum ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, dan Murasakibaracchi ssu. Kau pasti akan melotot begitu melihat porsi makan mereka hahahaha."

Sekali lagi, aku tak bisa berkedip melihat senyum kekanakan milik Kise. Harusnya tidak begini. Harusnya kami tidak makan bersama di dekat gym, salah satu sudut sekolah yang terlupakan. Lalu apa yang kulakukan sekarang?

"Are, kenapa diam saja ssu? Ah, apa kau sudah kenyang ya? Kalau begitu, untukku saja ya. Haup.", tanpa mempedulikan jawabanku Kise sudah memakan sandwich yang baru sedikit kumakan.

"Aa, apa yang kau lakukan Kise-kun? Aku baru memakannya sedikit. Dan uangku sudah tak cukup untuk beli yang baru. Kau rakus juga ya Kise-kun.", kataku kesal. Tak peduli dia model atau bukan, kalau sudah menyangkut makanan aku tak akan tinggal diam. Aku sudah berhemat demi satu set sherlock holmes edisi terbatas yang harganya nggak kira-kira. Yah, alhasil aku akan sangat perhitungan dalam semua hal. Dan makanan itu prioritas.

"Eh? Kau marah? Maaf deh, aku kan hanya bercanda ssu. Lagipula ini salahmu karena sudah melamun ssu.", tak mau kalah Kise juga menunjukan sikap ngambek. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, dan matanya menatap tajam. Meskipun aura yang dikeluarkannya bukan aura menyeramkan layaknya orang marah, Kise lebih seperti merajuk kaya anak kecil. Serius deh.

"Sudahlah Kise-kun. Aku tidak sekekanakan itu. Gochi so sama deshita.", kataku setelah menghabiskan sisa sandwich dan minumanku.

"Eh, sudahan nih ssu? Cepet banget sih. Aku kan masih ingin di sini ssu. Kembali ke kelasnya nanti dulu saja ya.", Kise sedang menggigiti sedotannya saat mengatakan itu. Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa dia enggan kembali.

"Kalau memang rasanya merepotkan kenapa tak kau katakan saja pada fansmu itu Kise-kun?", aku kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

Kise memandang bingung padaku. Hah, mungkin dia pikir aku itu anak yang aneh. Tapi benar juga. Selama sekitar dua bulan kami sekelas, tak sekalipun komunikasi terjalin. Tapi, hanya dengan pertemuan kebetulan—juga inisiatif Kise untuk menyapa—di perpustakaan, dalam sehari kami sudah seperti teman. Yah, kami memang teman. Teman sekelas. Bahkan menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama dan makan bersama di dekat gym seperti ini tak pernah sekalipun terlintas. Ya, mungkin ini semua terlalu aneh untuk diterima logika. Tapi, hei, tak ada yang mustahil untuk terjadi kan?

Setelah selesai dengan 'memandang bingung'-nya itu, seulas senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya. Senyum yang bukan Kise sekali. Maksudku, selama ini kupikir Kise hanya akan tersenyum ala matahari pagi. Dan dia bukan tipe senyum penuh kasih sayang seperti itu. Oke, itu hanya pemikiran sesatku sebagai mantan fansnya. Ups, keceplosan.

"Ada apa Oriharacchi?", Tanya Kise sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Uh, tolong jangan begini. Aku bisa fansgirling lagi tahu, bakaKise. Dan aku pasti akan membenci diriku sendiri kalau akhirnya aku melakukannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kembali, kita pindah ruang setelah ini.", tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Kise aku berdiri lalu kembali ke kelas. Itu hal yang selalu kulakukan kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya menyesakkan ya?

* * *

**2014/06/16 19:36**

**From : luvkise**

**Subject : tidak sibuk kan?**

**Aoicchi sudah pulang kan? Tidak sibuk kan? Aku tidak mengganggu kan?**

**Eto, hanya ingin memastikan. Kau sungguh tak mau merayakan ultah Kise bersama?**

* * *

Birthday © bluesnow

* * *

**2014/06/16 19:37**

**From : aorihara**

**Subject : -**

**Oh jadi ini semua tentang itu. Yah, kurasa tidak. Aku kan sudah keluar dari FCnya. Jangan menanyakan hal yang aneh lagi dong Luv. Aku tak mau dibenci lagi.**

* * *

Aku melihat layar ponselku. Mail yang baru saja terkirim masih terpampang jelas di sana. Apa tak apa ya mengatakan hal seperti itu di dalam mail? Apa Luv tak akan marah ya?

Aku sudah cukup lama mengenal Luv, kurang lebih sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Kami mulai berkirim email karena sama-sama tergabung dalam salah satu Kise Ryouta's Fans Club. Coba tebak, apa yang dikirim oleh Luv saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya.

* * *

**2013/04/26 22:27**

**From : luvkise**

**Subject : arigato**

**Terima kasih sudah mau memberi dukungan pada Kisecchi. Kau pasti fans yang baik ya. Mari berteman.**

* * *

Benar-benar isi yang tak terduga. Dan aneh. Tapi dia anak yang baik. Aku yang tak bisa mengatakan pikiran dan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada orang lain, bahkan bisa terbuka padanya. Telebih aku bisa bercerita apa saja yang berhubungan dengan Kise padanya. Cerita yang tak bisa kukatakan pada orang lain. Imajinasi dan mimpi yang terlalu tinggi menghayalnya dan tak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata. Dukungan dan rasa simpati yang tak bisa kuungkapkan pada temanku sendiri.

Yah, saat SMP dulu semua temanku adalah fans Kise. Dan bukan fans biasa, tapi fanatik. Kerap kali mereka meributkan siapa yang sebenarnya istri asli Kise Routa. Dan tidak akan berakhir dengan hanya adu mulut, bahkan serangan fisik selalu terjadi.

Karena itulah aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada mereka. Hingga hari itu. Hasilnya sekarang, aku keluar dari fans club.

Tapi, kejadian hari ini menggoyahkan iman. Melihat sedikit Kise yang sebenarnya mungkin sedikit. Sedikit. Sedikit membuatku kembali tertarik padanya.

* * *

**2014/06/17 07:00**

**From : luvkise**

**Subject : last warning**

**Aoicchi, ini terakhir ya. Yakin tak mau tiketnya?**

* * *

Birthday © bluesnow

* * *

**2014/06/17 07:01**

**From : aorihara**

**Subject : tidak**

**Berhenti meracuni otakku Luv. Bersenang-senanglah besok**.

* * *

Karena kemarin aku berhasil kabur dari Sakura. Maka hari ini aku tak bisa lepas darinya.

"Jangan coba-coba lari Aoi. Kau tak akan kulepaskan.", Sakura semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tanganku. Hah, ini sulit.

Aku sudah hampir menceramahi Sakura, saat suara itu terdengar.

"Ohayo Sakuracchi. Oriharacchi.", sontak kami menoleh, menatap pemilik surai kuning cerewet pelaku pencegahan ceramah pagiku pada Sakura.

"Kise-kun! Ohayo!", teriak Sakura girang. Aku bilang girang tapi tetap, model remaja ini menampakan senyum lebar dengan efek bling-bling.

"Ohayo.", balasku pelan. He~, makin aneh saja perkembangannya. Sudahlah, mungkin setelah 2 bulan sudah saatnya menjalin hubungan lebih baik dengan 'semua' teman sekelas. Karena itu, bisa menjadi alasan paling logis seorang Kise menyapaku.

"Kalian berdua selalu bersama ya ssu? Akrab sekali haha.", ucap Kise dengan nada riang.

"Are tumben tak dikerubuti seperti biasa Kise-kun?", tanya Sakura yang membuatku sadar juga

"Ah, itu. Aku mengikuti nasihatmu loh Oriharacchi. Dan itu berhasil ssu.", ucap Kise sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Eh, kau sungguhan melakukannya?", tanyaku sangsi. Yah, pernyataan dan perbuatan bisa saja berbeda kan?

"Kau itu orangnya nggak percayaan ya ssu?", Kise mengacak rambutku lalu berkata lagi, "Ah, kalian duluan ke kelas saja. Aku harus ke gym dulu. Kasamatsu-senpai bisa marah nanti. Ja."

"Memangnya kita janjian bareng ya?", tanyaku pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan tawa dari Sakura.

* * *

**2014/06/17 12:00**

**From : luvkise**

**Subject : yakin**

**Aoicchi yakin tak mau tiketnya?**

**Rugi loh.**

* * *

Birthday © bluesnow

* * *

**2014/06/17 12:01**

**From : aorihara**

**Subject : last warning**

**Dengar (baca) ya Luv, sekali lagi kau mail aku seperti itu maka akan ku blokir.**

**Ini sungguhan.**

* * *

Aku tak pernah memblokir mail, karena teman mailku memang tak banyak dari awal. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Kenapa Luv sepertinya ngotot banget mau mengajakku pergi ke ultah Kise Ryouta?

Ah, pasti karena dia tahu aku tak menyukai Kise lagi. Ini sama persis dengan apa yang terjadi dulu.

* * *

**2013/06/16 12:00**

**From : luvkise**

**Subject : tiket confirm**

**Aoicchi, tiketnya sudah confirm. Ayo bersenang-senang di ultah Kisecci.**

* * *

Birthday © bluesnow

* * *

_Hana menunjukan mail dari Luv pada semua orang. Semua orang—yang jenis kelaminnya perempuan itu—memandangku sebal. Mereka merasa dihianati dengan diamnya aku tanpa membagi informasi dapat tiket ultah Kise Ryouta._

_Aku melakukannya karena Luv sudah bilang kalau ini terbatas, dan kalau dia tak yakin bisa mendapat lebih dari dua tiket untuknya sendri dan aku. Lalu kenapa Hana bisa membuka dan membaca email orang lain—email milikku dengan seenaknya sendiri begitu._

_Aku marah. Tapi tak bisa marah. Aku kecewa. Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman. Dibenci orang lain itu tidak menyenangkan._

_Sejak itulah kuputuskan keluar dari fans club. Dan berhenti mengagumi Kise._

Tapi sekarang aku kembali kagum padanya. Melihat seorang Kise Ryouta dari dekat seperti ini membuatku menyadari banyak hal.

Seperti, bagaimana dia mengantuk dan tidur di kelas seperti anak lainnya. Bagaimana caranya tertawa dan tersenyum yang tak ditampilkannya di hadapan kamera. Bagaimana sifatnya yang kekanakan dan akademiknya yang tidak terlalu menonjol bahkan hampir selalu di bawah rata-rata. Atau bagaimana seringnya nama Kurokocchi disinggungnya hampir dalam setiap bahasan. Membuatku curiga dia mengidap Kurokocchi complex—meskipun aku tak tahu Kurokocchi itu siapa.

Hal-hal yang tak pernah kutahu dari balik komputer, terpapar jelas dihadapanku. Membuatku semakin sulit mengalihkannya dari pikiranku.

* * *

**2014/06/18 07:00**

**From : luvkise**

**Subject : ohayo**

**Aoicchi ohayo.**

**This the date. Yah, karena kau menolak ajakanku maka aku harus pergi sendiri.**

* * *

Birthday © bluesnow

* * *

**2014/06/18 07:01**

**From : aorihara**

**Subject : Re**

**Ohayo Luv. Selamat bersenang-senang.**

* * *

Hari ini rasanya sepi sekali. Sejak pagi aku tak mendapati Sakura maupun Kise di kelas maupun sekolah.

Semua terjawab saat kudengar seorang siswi bergosip dengan temannya.

"Sudah lihat belum, foto terbaru Kise-kun?"

"Belum tuh. Memangnya ada apa? Kise foto nude yah?"

"Itu harapanmu. Buakan itu, kudengar Kise-kun berfoto dengan Sakura-san. Dan yang lebih menghebohkan itu kudengar mereka sebenarnya pasangan kekasih."

"E~h? Uso, aku tak mau percaya."

Entah kenapa hatiku rasanya ditusuk ribuan jarum-jarum kecil. Aku tak mau percaya. Aku tak mau tapi. Rasanya nyeri sekali.

Aku melewati hari ini dengan setengah pikiran melayang.

Masa sih kalau aku itu. **Nggak mungkin.** Tapi, manga shoujo bilang. **Jangan percaya manga**. Tapi manga shoujo juga buatan seseorang, itu artinya tak sepenuhnya bohong kan. **Kau cuma ingin cari alasan kan**. Cukup. Hentikan.

Hah, baru sekarang kurasakan. Perang pikiran, batin, atau apapun namanya itu, lebih menguras tenaga dibandingkan kerja otot.

Frustasi. Akhirnya aku memilih menutup mataku. Mencoba menyelami perasaanku sendiri.

Siapa orang yang kusuka?

Apa itu suka?

Orang yang berarti?

Orang yang penting?

Orang yang kuinginkan selalu ada di dekatku?

Saat itu juga wajah Kise memenuhi pikiranku. Senyumnya, tawanya, kilat jahil yang kadang muncul dimatanya.

Begitu kupikirkan Kise menjadi milik orang lain, hati ini kembali merasakan tusukan beribu jarum. Nyeri rasanya. Dan nafas ini terasa terenggut dariku. Kalau bukan karena posisiku yang sedang duduk itu mungkin aku sudah tumbang.

Kelihatannya reaksiku berlebihan. Tapi sekarang aku sadar. Aku suka Kise. Bukan dalam artian sebatas fans. Ini rasa suka yang lain. Rasa suka yang lebih dari itu. Rasa suka pada lawan jenis. Ya, suka yang itu. Dan aku terancam kehilangan orang yang kusukai sebelum kukatakan isi hatiku padanya.

Uh, mengetahui hal itu, sekarang aku jadi ingin memberi tahu seseorang. Aku harus minta nasihat. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Yah, mungkin kalau kuberitahu dia. Dia akan mengerti.

Segera kukeluarkan ponsel dan mulai mengetik email sambil berjalan pulang.

* * *

**2014/06/18 16:33**

**From : aorihara**

**Subject : tolong aku**

**Bagaimana ini Luv. Sepertinya aku menyukai Kise-kun.**

* * *

Birthday © bluesnow

* * *

Sudah lebih dari satu jam dan tak ada balasan. Sudah kuduga, ini terjadi lagi. Dia pasti membenciku sekarang. Dia kan fansnya, apa yang kupikirkan dengan mengiriminya mail seperti itu. Sekarang selain kehilangan Kise, aku juga kehilangan teman. Bodoh sekali. Sial sekali.

Aku sudah berjalan sampai di perempatan saat kurasakan getaran dari sakuku.

* * *

**2014/06/18 17:47**

**From : luvkise**

**Subject :**

**Aoicchi dimana?**

* * *

Sebelum aku bisa membalas mail itu, ponselku kembali bergetar. Hah? Nomor tak dikenal? Angkat nggak ya?

Angkat saja deh.

"Moshi-mos"

"Aoicchi sekarang di mana ssu?", tanya suara di sebrang. Eh? Suara ini…

Belum sadar sepenuhnya dari kagetku, suara disebrang kembali terdengar.

"Ah, mitsuketa.", suara ini juga terdengar dari arah belakang.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berbalik. Rasa hangat langsung melingkupi seluruh tubuhku. Dua tangan Kise sudah memerangkapku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Untuk sejenak otakku serasa berhenti bekerja. Sebagai gantinya, jantung ini memompa darah dengan cepat. Seketika rona merah menghiasi wajahku. Pasti.

"Ki-Kise-kun? Kenapa ada di sini?", tanyaku pelan, hampir tak percaya dengan segala fakta yang tersaji di depan mata.

"Karena Aoicchi bilang menyukaiku.", wajahku panas, "Karena itu, aku lari dari studio sampai di sini. Untung kita bertemu di sini ssu.", aku tak bisa melihat wajah Kise, tapi pasti wajahnya juga sama merahnya denganku. Bedanya, dia sedang terengah-engah mengatur nafas sehabis berlari. Sedang aku mengepul karena malu.

Tunggu, itu tidak menjawab semuanya.

"Bagaimana…", aku belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaanku saat Kise menunjukan ponselnya. Dan layar itu menunjukan email yang sama persis dengan email yang kukirim pada Luv. Jangan bilang.

"Ternyata Aoicchi belum sadar juga ya. Atau aku yang terlalu pintar berpura-pura ssu.", kata Kise kembali memelukku. "Tapi akhirnya Aoicchi kembali padaku."

"Eh?"

"Habis Aoicchi sempat berhenti jadi fansku kan? Dan berhenti membicarakan tentangku kan? Aku sebal loh ssu, orang yang kusukai berhenti memikirkanku.", ucap Kise panjang lebar. Bisa kubayangkan wajah merajuk Kise yang imut itu sekarang. Ah, bukan itu masalahnya.

"Kenapa Kise-kun melakukan itu? Kenapa berpura-pura? La-lalu su-suka itu, sejak kapan?", tanyaku terbata-bata pada akhir kalimat. Aku semakin membenamkan wajahku pada dada bidang Kise. Rasanya malu sekali menanyakan hal itu.

Tanpa kuketahui, Kise tersenyum. Lalu sapuan tangan Kise terasa membelai rambutku. "Awalnya hanya iseng saja ssu. Dan ini semua karena kakakku yang jail merubah alamat emailku seenaknya sendiri, lalu didaftarkan pada fans club milikku sendiri. Karena sudah terlanjur kenapa tidak diteruskan saja ssu. Aku juga penasaran dengan tanggapan fansku secara pribadi tanpa harus bersikap manis di depanku. Lalu kebetulan alamat emailmu yang kupilih."

Ternyata semua hanya kebetulan, dan iseng saja.

Kise kembali bicara, "Tapi lalu aku merasa nyaman untuk 'bicara' denganmu. Dan aku sangat senang dengan semua dukungan dan fantasi absurdmu tentangku ssu."

Seketika wajahku kemnali merah padam, kutenggelamkan wajahku semakin dalam dalam pelukannya.

Kise tertawa geli sebelum melanjutkan, "Karena itulah, saat kau bilang akan berhenti menjadi fansku aku sedih sekali ssu."

Aku dapat merasakannya dari belaian tangan Kise, tersalur kesedihan yang nyata.

"Tapi lalu, aku tahu kau teman Sakura, dia sepupuku. Dan yang lebih hebat lagi ssu, kita bisa satu SMA. Kau tak akan tahu seberapa hal itu membuatku senang ssu.", sebuah senyum terbayang di pikiranku. Pasti Kise sedang tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memberitahukannya padaku?", aku mendorong Kise sedikit. Membuatnya melonggarkan pelukan untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Karena itulah aku merencanakan semua ini di saat ulang tahunku. Tapi sayang kau tak mau datang ssu."

Aku tersenyum geli melihat wajah merajuk Kise. Uh, seberapa imut dia bisa membuatku merasakan ini lagi.

"Mou, Aoicchi berhenti menertawakanku ssu.", aku semakin tak tahan untuk tertawa, sebaliknya Kise semakin merajuk.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Kise-kun. Ehm, kita. Eto, jadi kita...", kembali serius, aku tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan kami. Mungkin saja, dan kuharap.

"Sudah jelas kan. Atau Aoicchi ingin aku berkata sekeras-kerasnya sekarang?", kembali, wajahku memerah dengan sempurna mendengar jawaban Kise. Lalu aku baru ingat.

"Ah, Kise-kun. Aku lupa membeli hadiah untukmu. Itu, selamat ulang tahun ya.", kataku dengan posisi membungkuk.

"Eh? Tak apa ssu. Lagipula, aku ambil hadiahku sekarang ya."

Aku tak sempat berkomentar apa-apa. Tak sempat bertanya apa maksud perkataannya. Karena tindakan yang dilakukannya mencerminkan hadiah yang dimaksud.

Sebelumnya aku merasa bingung kenapa semua komik shoujo menggambarkan sebuah ciuman selalu dilakukan dengan mata tertutup. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa.

Saat bibir kami bertemu, secara otomatis mataku tertutup. Pautan bibir miliknya pada milikku terasa lembut dan manis. Aku dapat merasakan angin yang bertiup. Aku dapat merasakan panasnya matahari yang mulai menghilang. Aku dapat merasakan Kise. Bagaimana dengan setiap detik yang berlalu, ciuman itu semakin dalam dan menguras oksigen. Bagaimana rasanya diinginkan. Bagaimana rasanya menginginkan. Dan bagaiman aku tahu satu fakta kecil tentang Kise.

Kise Ryouta itu ternyata pervert juga.

**Owari~**

* * *

Kise happy birthday ya...

Maaf kadonya telat hehe. Fic ini sudah selesai pas tanggal 18 tapi baru bisa di upload sekarang. Yah, yang penting anggap saja ucapan selamatnya pas tanggal 18 kemarin itu ya.

untuk reader maaf kalau pacenya rasanya kecepetan dan maksa banget. Karena memang waktu buat ngejar tanggal 18 tapi yah begitulah. Semoga tetap enak dibaca. happy reading ya.


End file.
